


From Another Time

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity





	

Hermione Granger, ağır adımlarla verandaya ulaştı. Temiz havayı ciğerlerine daha iyi çekebilmek için oldukça derin bir nefes aldı.Okyanusun ferah kokusu burun deliklerinden dolup tüm vücuduna yayılırken hafifçe gülümsedi.  
İyice uzamış, göğsünün altına inen buklelerinden bir tutamını eline aldı ve parmaklarının arasında çevirmeye başladı. Altın sarısı güneş batmaya yüz turmuş, gökyüzünü kızıllığa bırakıyordu. Birkaç adım ilerledi ve çıplak ayaklarını kumlara daldırdı. Öyle muhteşem bir duyguydu ki bu tüm yaşadıklarına değerdi.  
Kollarını hafifçe kaldırdı ve esen meltemin vücuduna vurmasını hissetti.Beyaz elbisesi ağır ağır, bir bayrak gibi dalgalandı. Sanki başka bir zamanda yaşıyormuş gibi hissetti bir an için. Ona ait olmayan bir zamanda.

“Anne, anne!” diyerek ona doğru koşmaya başladı iki çocuk. Hermione kollarını indirdi ve gülümseyerek arkasını döndü.Bu his, bu çocuklar oldukça tanıdıktı. Ardından bacaklarına sarılan birisi erkek, diğeri kız iki çocuğun da başlarını okşamaya başladı.  
“Ne oldu Annabel?” Kız olan kendisine seslenildiğini anlamış, başını yukarıya kaldırdı ve annesinden aldığı kahverengi ve çok bilmiş gözlerini ona dikti. İlgiyle onu izleyen annesini gördüğünde dudaklarını büzdü ve parmağıyla tehdit edici bir şekilde karşısındaki dağınık saçlı çocuğu göstererek “Marcus oyuncaklarımı sakladı yine” diye ciyakladı.

Hermione bu sefer Marcus olarak adlandırılan siyah saçları miras aldığı üzere her zaman dağınık olan çocuğa döndü. Ancak çocuk hiç oralı olmamış, kollarını birbirine bağlayıp küçük kıza ters bakışlar atıyordu. Kısa bir süre sonra hırladı ve kollarını ayırıp kendisine gösterilen parmağı aynı şekilde Annabel'e doğrultarak “Yalan söylüyor” diyerek mırıldandı

Hermione ise kaşlarını çatmış, ancak oldukça eğlenen bir şekilde “Öyle mi” dedi ve ardından “Neden peki?”diyerek cesaret verircesine ekledi.  
Marcus ise hızla annesine dönüp yine miras aldığı zümrüt yeşili gözlerini annesinin kahverengilerine kilitledi ve huysuzca söylendi “Çünkü daha fazla oyuncağı olsun istiyor. Babamın kitaplarından birisini almıştı geçen gün. Okumayı öğrendi ya-” küçük kıza dönüp ellerini oynattı ve şımarık bir şekilde saçını attırıyormuş gibi yaptı. “Bayan-her-şeyi-okurum-ben kitapta gördüğü büyüyü oyuncaklarına uyguladı.” Hermione'nin göz bebekleri hızlıca büyüdü ve başını yere eğmiş, uzun bukleleri yüzüne düşüp suratını saklayan Annabel'e çevirdi. “Annabel?” diye sordu küçük kıza fakat kız tepki vermek yerine kırmızı ayakkabılarıyla kumları eşelemeyi tercih etti. Ardından Marcus devam etti “Senin asanı gizlice aldı hemde. Sonra da oyuncaklarını bir sürü şekle soktu. Bir sürü farklı oyuncağı var anne.” Küçük çocuk suratını büzdü.  
Hermione ise önce kızmış, sonra şaşırmış ve en son olarakta sevinmişken surat ifadesini elinden geldiğince sabit tutmaya çalışarak “Bunu daha sonra babanız eve geldiğinde konuşacağız. Şimdi doğru mutfağa.” Ellerini çırptı ve çocuklar koşturarak eve girdiler. Hermione ise artık suratını daha fazla sabit tutamayacağının bilincinde, kendini serbest bırakıp kahkahalar atıp çocuklar gibi el çırpmaya başladı. İki çocuğunun da bu yaşlarda büyü gücü olup olmadığının belli olacağını biliyorken şimdi gerçekten de bir cadı doğurduğuyla gururlanabilirdi. “Eminim ki Marcus da kısa bir süre içinde bir büyücü olduğunu kanıtlayacak” diye mırıldandı ve tekrar ellerini çırpıp eve doğru ilerledi. Gün geçtikçe tam bir büyücü ailesi oluyorlardı ve Hermione tekrar ve tekrar bir büyücü ile evlenip muhteşem çocuklar doğurduğu için kendisini tebrik etti.  
Hermione eve girdiğinde Marcus ve Annabel'i tartışmayı bırakmış, beyaz, tam boylarına uygun önlüklerini takmış ve annelerini hazır bir şekilde buldu. Hafifçe gülümseyerek onların yanına geldi ve asasını çekti.  
Ardından sözsüz bir büyü ile neredeyse dağınık mutfağı toparladı. Bu ev büyülerini öğrettiği için Molly'e sonsuza dek minnettar kalacaktı elbette.  
Gerekli tüm malzemeleri dolaptan dikkatlice Accio'ladı ve masanın üstüne bıraktı. “Babanızın en sevdiği keki yapmaya hazır mısınız çocuklar?”  
İkisi birden şiddetle ellerini çırpmaya ve zıplamaya başladılar. “O zaman, Ann tatlım yumurtalar lütfen”  
**  
Yaklaşık yarım saat süren keki hazırlama sürecinden sonra üstleri un, yumurta ve şeker içindeki üç savaşçı önlüklerini arkalarında bırakarak mutfaktan ağır ağır çıktılar.  
Hermione çocukları banyoya yolladıktan sonra Weasley'lerinkisine çok benzer saatine baktı ve kocasının neredeyse evde olacağını gördü. Hazır Weasley'leri hatırlamışken hala yalnız olan tek Weasley'e, Ron'a, üzülmeden edemedi.  
Birkaç saniye sonra bahçe kapısının önünde bir cisimlenme sesi duyuldu.Hermione memnun bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Babanız geldi çocuklar” diye seslendi merdivenden başını kaldırarak. Tam o sırada yorgun argın eve giren Harry Potter, çantasını girişe bıraktı ve sırılsıklam olmuş Bakanlık cüppesini astı. Hermione'nin neler olduğunu sormasına gerek kalmadan kendisi konuşmaya başladı. “Felaket!Felaket! Neredeyse tüm Bakanlığı sel bastı. Birisi düzeltene kadar Kingsley'in odasına kadar ulaştı.” Duraksadı ve soluklandı. Ardından hızlı hızlı devam etti “Ve o koca adamı ben sakinleştirmek zorunda kaldım.”  
Hermione hafifçe kıkırdadı ve gözlerini kocasının zümrüt yeşillerine dikti. Harry de ona baktı ve gülümseyerek birkaç adımda aralarındaki yolu aştı. Genç kadının hafifçe burnuna vurmasıyla Harry suratını büzüştürdü ve kollarını güzel kadının beline doladı. “Bu koku da nereden geliyor? Mm yoksa benim karım bana kek mi yaptı?” İkisi de hafifçe güldükten sonra Harry, Hermione'yi hafifçe döndürdü ve koltuğa dayadı. “Aslında Marcus ve Annabel yaptı. Ne kadar heyecanlılardı tahmin bile edemezsin.” Ardından yavaşça alt dudağını ısırdı. Harry ise hafifçe kıpırdandı ve “Başka bir şey daha var sanırım?” Hermione en muhteşem gülümsemesiyle karşılık verdi “Annabel.. Kızımız bir cadı olduğunu kanıtladı Bay Potter.” Harry bir an donup kaldı fakat hemen ardından yavaş yavaş, saniye saniye gözle görülecek bir şekilde kocaman gülümsedi. “Bu harika bir haber Bayan Potter” Eğildi ve güzel kadının dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük bıraktı. “Marcus'un da kısa bir süre içinde bir büyü yapacağına eminim.Seçilmiş Çocuk Potter'ın oğlu, Marcus Percival Potter, muhteşem bir büyücü olacak”


End file.
